


Agents at War

by InkThunder



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Post-Splatoon 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkThunder/pseuds/InkThunder
Summary: When the reputation of Squidbeak Splatoon is about to get ruined by an Anti-Agent Organization. The intentions are far from sinister.
Kudos: 1





	1. Infiltrating the Base

Bitterfrost Mountain Sierra Base  
Agent 4, Agent 8  
Sunday 11/25  
6:13 a.m.

Narration: Agent 8

It’s one of those days again. I was assigned again by my favorite singing idols, the Squid Sisters, to a very important mission along with my partner Agent 4. This time, it was not in Octo Valley, neither Octo Canyon or anywhere else. It is now in a new place called Bitterfrost Mountain Sierra. As the name says, it’s cold as hell. It’s a snowstorm out there.  
Curious enough, the abnormal amount of snowflakes touching my face doesn’t dissolve me. Marie says that snow is like water, but frozen.  
But back to the point. The reason of why this mission, is because the Octarians are now planning something very sinister. Whatever it is, I will stop them.  
After walking and dodging many obstacles and difficult terrain, we caught a glimpse of what it seemed to be an abandoned base. I was not that big, but still dangerous for an intruder to wander around.

4: THERE IT IS! AGENT 8, ARE YOU SEEING THIS?  
Because of the strong snowstorm, we had to speak loudly to hear each other.  
8: YES! I CAN SEE THAT! WHY THE OCTARIANS WOULD SETTLE IN A PLACE LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?  
4: I HAVE NO FUNKY IDEA! BUT LET’S SPLAT THESE BASTARDS!  
8: ROGER THAT!  
We were waiting for the wind direction to change so we could Super Jump there without problem. All of a sudden, the wind calmed down.  
4: Damn it! The wind settled down again.  
8: Worry not. Should be back in a few moments.  
4: Right. For now, let’s report out status.

My partner contacts to our HQ through her headset.

4: This is Agent 4, reporting. We found the base were the Octarians might be established.  
Marie: Good work, Agent 4. But be careful, our scanners detected the presence of Inkling inside.  
4 and 8: What!?  
Callie: Yes. We don’t know who is he or she. There’s no information on our database. Whoever that Inkling is, must be found and proceed with interrogation.  
4: Understood. Agent 8 and me will proceed to Super Jump towards the base. The wind is about to blow where we want it.  
Marie: Good luck. Agent 2 out.

An Inkling inside a base full of Octarians? I have a bad feeling about this…

The snowstorm return and blowing towards the base. Without further ado, we prepared our Super Jump and launched ourselves over there. The wind gave us more than speed to reach our destination and landed on top of a roof.  
Now the real mission starts…

After landing on top of the roof, we approached one of the edges in search of Octarians. Agent 3 pointed out some Octolings patrolling the area. Doesn’t seem hard so far.

4: Ok. You take those two on the right. I take those two on the left.  
8: Roger.  
We find a staircase to go down. Our armor goes well with the environment, so won’t be spotted easily.  
Agent 4 finds some boxes to hide and sneak behind the Octolings. I did the same thing and together splatted the enemy at the same time.  
4: Nice one, Eight!  
8: Same!  
4: Let’s do some recon. Meet me at this same spot in 10 minutes.  
8: You got it.

The snowstorm began to blow again. This base is hidden in a valley. I didn’t had to worry of being pushed from the wind.  
Some minutes pass and I finished exploring. All I could find was two more Octolings, metal boxes and snow. So, I decided to come back and meet 4 again.  
Just when I turn around, the tip of a Dualie was right on my forehead.

?: Identify yourself, scum.  
8: A-Agent… 8…  
?: Agent 8. huh?  
This was no Octoling at all. It was an Inkling but weaing a similar uniform, blood colored.  
8: Who are you, anyway?  
?: That’s none of your business, Octoling bitch. You mess with me, you mess with Chaos 5.  
8: Chaos 5?  
?: Yes. Anti-Agent Organization. You don’t need to worry about what we do. It was so nice to meet you.

With an evil grin, she slowly pulls the trigger. At the last second, my life was save by my friend 4. The enemy Inkling falls down, knocked out cold.

4: 8! Are you ok?  
8: Yes… I thought I was a goner… But thank you very much.  
4: No need to thank. But let’s report to headquarters.

I activate my headset and spoke.

8: This is Agent 8, coming in.  
Marie: Agent 2 to Agent 8. What’s the situation?  
8: We found the Inkling. She has red blood hair, similar uniform and claims that she belongs to… Chaos 5 I believe…  
Callie: Chaos 5? Let me see…

Silence

Marie: Chaos 5. Rival Agent Organization. Founded by unknown Inkling, their army consist of rebellious agents from Squidbeak Splatoon.  
Callie: Holy sheet! This is something very serious, girls…  
4: Indeed. If my hunch is correct, we might find more of these Anti-Agents working with the Octarians.  
Callie: No doubt about it. 4, 8. We need more information about this Chaos 5. During your recon, we found some blast doors with access to the main offices and laboratories. I will mark them on your map.  
Marie: We’ll send Agents Meggy and Inkura as reinforcements. Agent 2, out.  
Callie: Agent 1, out.  
After the report, our watches beeped with the location of the entrance. Four and I began to walk there and discover what other secrets they have in store for us.


	2. Old Friendship

Bitterfrost Mountain Sierra Base  
Agent 4, Agent 8  
Sunday 11/25  
7:31 a.m.  
Narration: Agent 4

We set foot inside and prepared our guns for imminent danger. The area was pitch dark and we could not see a thing. Just as we went a little deep further, the blast doors began to close.

4: Stay on guard, Eight!  
8: I’m scared!  
4: It’s ok! I will not leave you!

There was a very loud bang after the doors closed. Then, there were distant sounds of industrial lights turning on, revealing to be a giant storage room.

8: What the…?  
4: That is a lot of crates.  
8: I wonder what’s inside.  
4: Let’s find out with that lone crate right there.

We approached the object and noticed that it was open a little. I removed the lid and peeked at its contents.

4: A Charger? What’s this doing here?  
8: Maybe they are smuggling? Preparing a massacre? Or worse…

Eight holds up the weapon and inspects thoroughly.

8: This is no ordinary Charger. It’s modified with another type of ink ammo. I will send a picture of this to headquarters.

My Octoling friend takes out her phone, takes the picture and sends it to the Squid Sisters for further analysis. Next, we proceeded forward where we were until we found some sort of elevator.

4: Ready for this, Eight?  
8: I’m always ready.

We hop aboard the platform and automatically begin to descend. It didn’t take too long for the elevator to stop all of a sudden. Realizing that something’s going wrong, we prepared ourselves for incoming ambush. Instead of that, someone speaks through the microphone.

?: Well, well. Look who decided to pay us a visit.  
4: Identify yourself, whoever you are!  
?: Agent 4, you know me better than anyone else.  
4: I don’t know you!  
?: You forget a thousand things everyday, my friend. Make sure this is one of them.

I immediately recognized who she was. It was my second best friend…

4: Lilysette!?  
8: Lilysette? Who is she?  
4: She was a childhood friend of mine. When I joined the Squidbeak Splatoon, she followed my steps and after I finished my mission, she became an Agent as well. Her codename was Agent 15.  
Lilysette: And then?

4: On her very first day, she and I went to explore the abandoned Octarians base in Octo Canyon. When everything seemed to be going well, the base was falling apart due to a strong explosion. Lilysette and I were able to make it outside but the canyon continued falling down and the helicopter was just right there to rescue us. I was able to grab the rope. But Agent 15…

Lilysette: Fell a long way down. Gravely injured. That same day, Chaos 5 rescued me instead. I learned a lot from them. And here I am. I am their supreme boss.

4: I AM SORRY, OK? THERE WAS NOT MUCH OF A CHOICE!

Lilysette: It is too late for that, former friend. I want you to meet me in my office. Alone. Only if you make it alive.

The microphone cuts off and the elevator becomes active again and continues its descent. I began to feel a very strong sense of guilt for what I did to my friend Agent 15. She may not accept my apology but I will have a word with her. Agent 8 got near me and lifted my head gently with her hand.

8: Four? Are you ok?  
4: Yes, I am… It’s just… I feel so guilty for what I did to my childhood friend…  
8: Try not to think about it anymore, please. We have a mission to complete and if Lilysette has to be defeated, you will have the honor.  
4: Thanks, Eight… But I will figure this out by myself when time comes…

Eight made me feel comfortable again and gave her a nice smile and hugged her. The moment was cut short when headquarters contacted us.

2: Marie to Agents 4 and 8, do you copy?  
4: Marie, this is Agent 4 speaking. What’s the situation? Found anything about the photo that Eight sent to you?  
1: Yes we did. After analyzing it meticulously, the results are awfully shocking.  
8: And that it?  
2: We’re talking about a new type of ink ammo called Radio-Ink. It’s ink fused with special radioactive waste. It’s more lethal than we could imagine.  
1: You get shot by this, not only you get splatted but it means a one way ticket to true death.  
4 and 8: Oh sheet!  
2: And… you are carrying the Charger with the Radio-Ink, right?  
8: I do.  
1: Great! You may want to find ink capsules to recharge. And never ever touch it. Even if you shot it.  
4: Understood. We’ll handle it carefully.  
2: Roger that. Agent 2 out.

Finally, the elevator reaches the next section. Eight equips the charger and we approached the door that takes us to the laboratories. Before we could enter…

8: GAAAH!

Someone touched my friend’s shoulder, scaring the carp out of her. I turned around and saw two familiar faces.

8: Jeez! Don’t do that! I almost inked myself!  
4: Nice to see you Agent Meggy and Inkura.  
Meggy: Upcoming star ready to rock and roll!  
Inkura: Thought you could use some extra help.  
Meggy: Agents 1 and 2 gave us a briefing of the mission so far.  
Inkura: We will get to the bottom of this and save Inkopolis.  
4: Thanks for the assistance. The laboratories are our next stop.  
8: We need to know everything.  
Meggy: Let’s do this! For Squidbeak Splatoon!

All: YEAH!!


End file.
